


A Letter? A Game? And a Temper

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post Reichenbach, a game, isn't Seb going to have fun?, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8863921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: Sebastian finds a letter from someone unexpected when he returns to his small flat, more of a hole really, what use was anything when you lost your soul?





	

Sebastian picked up the envelope that was resting against his flat door, the elegant writing making him pause. "It can't be, there is no way."

Seb stared at the letter, he had to open it, or shredding it was an option. He looked around, his new flat was smaller, but it was growing on him, he missed Jim but there was no way that letter was from James. The writing matched, but Sebastian couldn't make himself move to within five feet of the table. 

Quit being a pansy, open the letter. Sebastian was being weak, cowardly, which was something that always got to him. Open the damn thing, James would pull this stunt. Sebastian carefully picked the envelope up, opening the letter.

Dear, Tiger,

I am not sure where the time will be when you read this, it could be a month, day, week, or perish the thought, years. Given your attitude, I already know you have a plan for Holmes and Watson, how about a cease and desist, because I have my own plans.

\---  
Sebastian paused, oh joy, another plan and we saw how well that worked out last time. Sebastian should've have just stopped, but his eyes fell on the words. "That bastard!"

\---  
Now, now. Calm that temper of yours, yes I know what your thinking, but how about I make it fun? Well have blood and knives, that is if you can find me of course, get that gorgeous body of yours ready because I will not take no when you show up. Which you will, now set this down and get searching. You have five days."

love, 

Your Kitten.

\-------

Sebastian moved with urgency, a game and an order all in one? Along with the feeling of relief that his little kitty was alive and well, Sebastian was going to lock every exit in the house or wherever Jim was and never let him leave, there was so many ways Sebastian could have fun with that.

Sebastian moved to his room, grabbing the go bag he always had ready, some habits and all that. He didn't have anything of value in his flat, what use would it be to keep anything if you didn't have the one person you could share it with? 

He moved back to the table, turning the letter over, his eyes reading over the directions, easy enough, but given Jimmy hadn't left very many clues when he decided to pull a vanishing act, this was really going to be a fun time.


End file.
